1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to accessories for appliances, and more particularly, to a graphical user interface that can configure an appliance accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A household appliance typically operates on an article using one or more cycles of operation. Many appliances perform the cycles of operation using an accessory. It is known to provide communication between an appliance and an accessory that affects a cycle of operation by the appliance. However, there is a need to improve communication between accessories and appliances.